


Algo no encaja.

by MonroeN



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever friendship never ends! If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!" Escucha John de fondo e instantáneamente sabe que su compañero de piso está aburrido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo no encaja.

Sherlock estaba aburrido. Odiaba ese tiempo muerto entre caso y caso. Le dolía el cuerpo de estar acostado en el sillón, no le apetecía tocar el violín y John no estaba como para molestarlo; la señora Hudson le había pedido cordialmente que esa tarde no disparara ni hiciera alguna cosa loca porque sus amigas asistirían a tomar el té.

\- Malditas viejas. –Se escuchó murmurar.

De un salto se paró en el sillón y dio dos o tres vueltas a la habitación pisando sobre los muebles. En una vuelta, le llamó la atención algo en el último estante de la biblioteca. Algo no estaba bien. Pasó encima del sillón de su compañero de piso, por la mesilla, por el de él y finalmente se afirmó sobre el escritorio. Algunos libros habían sido removidos. Lo sabía, podía verlo: Había una octava parte de una huella digital en el lomo del libro. _¿Por qué alguien se interesaría en tomar de forma tan poco disimulada la Biblia?_ , pensó Sherlock.

 

 

John estaba exhausto después de un día de trabajo. No físicamente, ya que no tiene que moverse demasiado, sino mentalmente. Atender cinco señoras entradas en edad y ser odiosamente repetitivo con todo lo agota. De todas formas estaba feliz de regresar a casa y ya podía saborear el delicioso té. Quizás después podrían salir a comer.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando el silencio extrañamente sospechoso le hizo darse cuenta que Sherlock capaz estuviese aburrido. Y el aburrimiento con Sherlock son una mala combinación.

Suspiró y se apretó los ojos con los dedos de una mano. _¿Qué podría estar sucediendo en el piso? ¿La tercera Guerra Mundial? ¿Un ataque radioactivo? ¿Sherlock dormido? Eso último es lo menos probable_ , se dijo a si mismo. Tomó un profundo respiro y siguió camino.

Abrió la puerta y encontró todo en calma.

\- ¿Sherlock? –Dijo. Tanto silencio significaría que no está en casa. Aun así todo le parece extraño, hay algo que no encaja.

Agudizó el oído, podía escuchar los autos afuera, las risas estridentes de algún adolescente, las risas de las amigas de la señora Hudson… y pasos rápidos en el piso de madera de la habitación de… él. ¡En su habitación! ¿Qué podría querer Sherlock de su habitación? Corrió a su cuarto y abrió la puerta con cautela. Asomó apenas la cabeza, lo suficiente para ver que Sherlock estaba subiéndose a su cama y saltando como un maniaco poseso, en su mano tenía su reproductor de cd portátil y los audífonos puestos. Los pantalones de franela apenas se sostenían sobre su cadera con los saltos y el meneo frenético. Los rulos brincaban de aquí para allá y él seguía cantando con los ojos cerrados, por primera vez ajeno a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor.

\- ¡Sherlock! ¡Mi cama! –Gritó, se estaba divirtiendo con el espectáculo pero su cama estaba haciendo ruidos que anunciaban una pronta rotura.

El pelinegro saltó hacia abajo y lo miraba con sorpresa.

\- No tenías que estar aquí aún. –Se sacó los auriculares de un tirón.

\- Es la hora de siempre. –Sherlock estaba… ¿Realmente lo había sorprendido?- No te hace bien estar aburrido. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

\- Me aburría. ¿Quieres té? Puedo hacerte té. Tengo hambre. –Arrojó arriba de la cama el reproductor portátil y salió pitando de la habitación.

John se puso los auriculares para saber qué es lo que estaba escuchando y se rió a carcajadas exasperadas. Es ilógico lo que un Sherlock aburrido puede hacer. Pensó que el CD de las Spice Girls lo había escondido bien. Después quiso hacer memoria sobre qué otros CDs tendría Harry para prestarle a Sherlock y así pudiera encontrarle una nueva actividad a su compañero de piso.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOO I'L TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT WHAT I REALLY REALLY WANT! SO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT WHAT YOU REALLY REALLY WANT!  
> Yo siempre que estoy aburrido me pongo música que me levante el ánimo y una de esas tardes/noches se me cruzó por la mente que Sherlock también haga lo mismo.  
> Ya saben, recibo flores y cartas bomba. También alguna torta o chocolate, tengo hambre.


End file.
